plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 19
|Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 18 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 20 |image = JMD19.png}} Difficulty The player gets to try out the premium plant Cold Snapdragon, a powerful up close area-of-effect plant, which is also known as the icy version of the Snapdragon. Planting Primal Wall-nuts or Spikerocks on the flowers are recommended, as Primal Wall-nuts can block any zombie from crossing them, while Spikerocks avoid the objective being failed if a zombie crosses the flowers. However, what makes this level slightly difficult is the early part of the level, where zombies can easily pass the flowers with not many plants given. In addition, even though only the T. Rex is present in this level, it can prove an issue, as if it is not handled properly, it can rush zombies to the flowers, and cause the player to lose the level. Waves 2 3 4 |note1 = Skips to wave 2 immediately |zombie2 = 4 5 |note2 = is available |zombie3 = 1 2 3 |note3 = Skips to wave 4 immediately; 100% Plant Food; is available |zombie4 = 4 4 |special4 = 4 |zombie5 = 3 3 3 3 3 3 |note5 = First flag |special5 = 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 1 2 |zombie7 = 1 1 3 3 4 4 5 5 |special7 = 5 |zombie8 = 1 1 2 2 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |special8 = 1 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 2 4 3 1 5 |note10 = Final flag |special10 = 3}} Strategies Plant Cold Snapdragons in the column behind the flowers. When Spikerock and Primal Wall-nut appear on the conveyor belt, plant them on the flowers. Spikerock is useful as it cannot be destroyed by anything except Jurassic Gargantuars. Zombies walking on top of the Spikerocks will not be considered as "trampling the flowers." When the Gargantuar arrives, slow it down with your plants and prevent him from smashing your Spikerocks at all costs, even if you have to use the Mower Launch upgrade and lose a lawn mowers. Gallery JM19 1st flag EP.png|First flag by JM19 2nd flag EP.png|Second flag by Electric Plants M19 done EP.png|Done by Electric Plants IMG 0212.PNG|By JM19DDA.jpg|By pvzjm19.jpg|Another strategy Screenshot_2016-10-12-22-21-33.png|By Screenshot_2016-12-21-12-49-28.png|By JM 19 LOL.png|A great way to save time by SOJM19.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 19 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Cold Snapdragon, Primal Wall-nut - Jurassic Marsh Day 19 (Ep.352)|By Trivia *Rarely, there is a chance that a Jurassic Gargantuar may not be spawned in the final wave, due to Dynamic Difficulty. *There is a modified version of this level in the Gem Jam and Spikeweed Seeds! Epic Quest. How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Brain Busters Category:Conveyor-belt levels